We shook hands in bed
by KathleenDee
Summary: A night of dysfunction and unmistakable attraction leaves two strangers  finding something when they were certain they wanted the exact opposite. Spashley


**AN: ****Usually I'm not big on reading songfics myself but this one was just begging to be written. I really really really feel that it is necessary to listen to the song first, it kinda sets the tone. Enjoy!**

**Song- Lover I don't have to love.**

**Band- Bright Eyes**

-A-

It was the first time that she had preformed and still felt broken afterwards.

_**I picked you out  
>Of a crowd and talked to you<br>Said I liked your shoes  
>You said thanks can I follow you?<br>So it's up the stairs  
>And out of view<br>No prying eyes  
>I poured some wine<br>I asked your name you asked the time**_

-S-

I wasn't sure what I was doing here with her, it felt wrong, but right at the same time. Not that right and wrong mattered anymore.

_**Now it's two o'clock,  
>the club is closed we're up the block<br>Your hands on me  
>I'm pressing hard against your jeans<strong>_

-A-

_**Your tongue in my mouth  
>Trying to keep the words from coming out<strong>_

The hot sensation of her body was blinding, this sudden need for more information on this mystery faded __

**You didn't care to know**  
><strong>Who else may have been you before<strong>

-S-

_**I want a lover I don't have to love **_

Somehow we made it back outside. I'm wearing her jacket The cold night ear flushing my cheeks and momentarily brining me to enlightenment. I watched her as she paced.

_**I want a girl who's too sad to give a fuck**_

-A-_**  
>Where's the kid with the chemicals?<br>I thought he said to meet me here but I'm not sure**_

Did she really want this? This random girl of obvious honest upbringing, did she want me?_**  
>I got the money if you got the time<strong>_

-S-_**  
>You said it feels good I said I'll give it a try<strong>_

The first hit of the night made me feel…everything. We were back in the abandoned music hall dressing room cuddled together in front of the coffee table. A comforting hand resting on my back as I went for another line.

_**Then my mind went dark  
>We both forgot where your car was parked<strong>_

-A-_**  
>Let's just take the train<strong>_

I needed to leave, I needed to leave now, I couldn't breathe in here anymore. Not with _him_ in the walls. _**  
>I'll meet up with the band in the morning.<strong>_

-S-_**  
>Bad actors with bad habits <strong>_

Her loft was huge  
><em><strong>Some sad singers<br>They just play tragic**_

Something in me told me to run_**  
>And the phone's ringing And the van's leaving <strong>_

But she fussed over me, even in her condition. I was shivering; she lit a fire and poured more wine. A comforting yet toxic combination.

We were.

-A-

_**Let's just keep touching  
>Let's just keep keep singing<strong>_

It wasn't until I had her on her back in the dark that I realized. _**  
>I want a lover I don't have to love<br>I want a girl who's so drunk she doesn't talk**_

I couldn't do it._**  
>Where's the kid with the chemicals?<br>I got a hunger and I can't seem to get full**_

-S-

Her weight shifted_**  
>I need some meaning I can memorize<strong>_

She says she's too stoned to continue_**  
>The kind I have always seems to slip my mind<strong>_

know she's lying.

-Morning-_**  
>But you but you <strong>_

I turn on my side noticing for the first time her room_**  
>You write such pretty words<strong>_

An exaggerated gold seeped into the room and bounced off the brass of the many instruments._**  
>But life's no story book<strong>_

Blank pages of sheet music strewn across the floor.

-A-

I watched her back noticing now that she was awake._**  
>Love's an excuse to get hurt <strong>_

When she turned I noticed for the first time her eyes; an angelic blue._**  
>And to hurt…<strong>_

-S-

"Ashley was it?" Her voice was hoarse.  
><em><strong>"Do you like to hurt?" <strong>_

-A-

I nodded.  
><em><strong>"I do! I do!"<strong>_

A thin smile spread across her lips.

-S-

_**"Then hurt me." **_

"Spencer"_**  
><strong>_

_**-A-**_

We shook hands in bed.

_**Then hurt me…..Then hurt me…..**_

**AN: Heard this song the other day and wondered what it would be like if Ashley wasn't the only dysfunctional one. They both have their demons here Anyway I would love your comments.**

**KathleenDee**


End file.
